megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jtt410
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the Black Zero page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Twilight Man (Talk) 03:43, 29 March 2011 Weapon Data Hey, how ya doing, Jtt410? Thanks for stopping by my page. So you plan to help contribute to the MMKB with the specialty of Special Weapons and Armors? That's great! The MMKB greatly appreciates what you can provide here. You know, I actually joined this Wiki with the same purpose as you do: providing the Internet information on the Classic Mega Man and Mega Man X series that hadn't been done so before -- mostly Special Weapon data, screenshots of them being put to use, complete and accurate damage data for the Classic and X games, and attack damages for bosses -- and that list seems to go on. You seem to have quite a bit of an interest for data gathering; I would like to see what you can do - who knows, maybe you could even find quite a few things that are otherwise unknown to the norm. :) And as for Mega Man X7, I'm afraid I cannot provide you data for that game, Mega Man X8 or Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, sorry. I don't have those games in my possession, nor do I think I have a computer with specs high enough to run ROMs of them anyway. However, one of the admins on this Wiki, Quick, might be able to help you out there. By the way, when leaving messages on other people's pages or talk pages, make you leave a signature after it by having two dashes (-) followed by four tildes (~), with no spaces. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 19:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mega Man X7 (scratches head) I don't known how to find the values only with gameplay, but, if you can make X7 work in the PC (either with the PC version or a emulator), you can use Cheat Engine to figure out the default values, which can be used to find values like HP of player and enemies, and the amount of energy used by each weapon. Also, after knowing those, it will be easier to find how much damage each weapon causes to enemies. When looking the recent found unused content in Rockman DASH 2 Episode 1, I made some tests with it and the complete version (Episode 2) and compared some B Class HP values (Mainly enemies in Calinca Tundra, Abandoned Mine, Calbania Plains, and some from Forbidden Island) in Mega Man Legends Station, and they are accurate. *In the Rockman DASH 2 Episode 1 demo Rock has 160 HP, while his life gauge has 54 HP (pixel lines). *In "Episode 2", Rock starts with 80 HP, and Roll in Calinca Tundra has 96 HP (she falls when it goes below 0, having a "full recover" when talking with her). A normal Rock Buster causes 8 damage in most tested enemies, but the first boss (Jaiwan, 96 HP), only receives 1 damage, except for the weak point which receives 9 damage. *In both, Mega Man and many enemies (may have exceptions) don't die when the health reaches 0, only when it goes below it. For example, the 15 HP Horokko dies with 2 shots (16 damage), but a 128 HP Juraid needs 26 shots (25 shots = 128 damage, leaving it with 0. One extra shot finishes it). When the player's health reaches 0, the gauge becomes red, and a single hit is lethal. When on fire, like by entering the lava in Saul Kada, the health rapidly drops to 0, but doesn't kill. Although I'm using Legends 2 as example, the same can be done with X7. Use Cheat Engine's options to search increased/decreased values to find the wanted information. For example, when hit by an enemy your HP decreases, so first search for "unknown initial value", than be hit in the game and search "decreased value". If many addresses appear (which is likely to happen), repeat until only one is left. Enemies are a little more difficult, as each enemy present in the area has a different addresses for them. Do one enemy at time, or else it will not work. Also, don't forget to check the "bytes". The value will be shown lower or higher than normal if not adjusted right. High HP enemies from Legends 2 like the Calbania Island Fringel for example is shown right with "2 Bytes", but different with "Bytes" (Only part of his HP is shown, and when it goes below 0 the remaining HP is shown. Many enemies with lower HP appear right with this, so there may be mistakes if using this one), and all the tested ones where shown wrong with "4 Bytes" (unless it's REALLY big?). Cheat Engine is easy to use as I only started using it this week, but if you have any doubt about it, fell free to ask. --''Quick'' (u•t) 16:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Data Gathering Hey there Jtt, How are you? I just wanted to know if you had made any new headway on data gathering for Mega Man X7 yet? --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 14:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Twilight. Sorry I've been a bit absent lately, I'm working on it as best as I can, but X7 is a clear example of everything you shouldn't do for a Mega Man Game :P. It's not really that bad a game as a whole, there's just a lot of things that they decided to change out of nowhere, when it worked so well before in the previous 6 games, and again in the next one. Like they say, if it ain't broken, don't fix it. I'm not even talking about the 3d parts. They made L1 and R1 rotate the camera...every other game uses L1 and R1 for switching weapons. And what switches weapons in X7? the right analog stick...which I'm pretty sure by the time X7 came out was practically standardized as a camera control stick, so there's no excuse for this nonsense. The Ammo counts I'm getting for the weapons are definitely the most oddball out of the series as well. For one, many weapons leave leftover energy in the meter, even at the minimal default Weapon Energy Meter values. "Explosion" uses just over half the meter, making it look like you have another shot left, but you don't. Nearly every game (and especially the ones that use a solid energy meter, like X4-X6) made the meter deplete such that when you had no ammo left, it was actually empty. I've tested X and Axl using the weapons and default minimum Weapon Energy and realized they're both the same. (With X only differing in that he gets charged versions of the weapons). I've also tested them both with only one single Weapon Energy +. With the exception of Explosion and the charged Volt Tornado, all weapons gained 1 additional shot. This is absurd because this leaves no particular discernable formula for determining how many units of energy is in the meter, or a Weapon Energy + is worth, cause the weapons with 12 shots by default get 13, but the weapons with 8 by default have 9...etc etc. A lot has happened to me since my last update to the weapons from X7. I've only just recently restored normal internet access to my pc, and the laptop I had been using prior had to be returned. I was recently in a car accident, still dealing with that aftermath, lots of stuff has been keeping me from really digging into the game. Topping it off, it's a real hassle to try and make sure all the Weapon Energy + power ups go to the right character. Since you get one for each maverick a character destroys, that mkes it impossible to say, use only Axl, and test each weapon at each Weapon Energy + level. Also apparently my email service thinks email from the wikia is spam, so if I don't check the site itself I might overlook the update emails. But that's a minor thing. *Proto Man's Whistle* 09:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC)